Song Beneath A Song
by Calzona-Rizzles1997
Summary: What if it'd been Arizona who went through the window instead of Callie? Read as the story unfolds with Arizona on the line. Author's note inside explains it all. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ah, hello Calzona lovers! I'm sure if you are reading this then you definitely do love Callie and Arizona. So basically, I think that everyone has probably thought about what the episode would have been like if it had been Arizona who was badly injured instead of Callie. I definitely did and honestly, the idea only hit me about three hours ago. I rewatched the episode and then went back the beginning, carefully analyzed everybody's emotions and the ticket of the experience, and tried to write it out with Callie and Arizona's roles reversed. Of course, it's really hard. I got stuck in a lot of places and just went with it, that's why a lot of dialogue said by the doctors is from the TV show, some I switched around to fit for Arizona and some I just left out completely. This story will definitely be one that I stick with and I hope you guys bare with me as I do my best to present 'Song Beneath A Song' for you in a different way. I'm still going to incorporate the songs as best as I can in here too, because they were a big part of the episode. Now that I've rambled enough, I'm going to let you read. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. I don't own the characters or anything. I wish though.**

"She's got obvious head, chest and abdomen injuries," Callie shouted to the heap of doctors as she jumped from the back of the ambulance, shock still overwhelming her. She hadn't been able to leave Arizona's side from the very moment of the accident. It'd been so fast that neither of them had time to react. _Will you marry me? _Those four words rung repeatedly through Callie's head as she tried to make sense of it. Everyone around her was moving, all of the faces that usually looked so happy didn't. They looked scared and frightened.

"Arizona? It's Dr. Hunt, can you hear me?" Owen leaned over the hyperventilating blonde. Worry written through his tone, something that he couldn't hide.

"She's hemorrhaging. We need to get her inside now!" Webber yelled, applying pressure to the long cut on her abdomen. They didn't have time to waste. They needed to get her inside, try to get a steady heart pace and then get her to an OR immediately.

Callie's eyes searched all of their faces for some kind of expression that looked hopeful, but all she found was fright. Even more fright than they had at their day to day patients.

"Arizona, you're safe. We're gonna fix ya up just fine, okay?" Bailey said softly to her before the group of them began rushing into the hospital, pushing Arizona on the gurney quickly.

_We'll do it all. Everything, on our own. We don't need anything or anyone._

Mark had been lost in the commotion but as everyone started moving at once, leaving Callie who looked worse off than she ever had, he ran to her, hugging her as tightly as ever. "She asked me to marry her...and I didn't – couldn't, answer her." She sobbed into his shirt. Just as quickly as she had hugged him, she let go, taking off in a run behind everyone else. She couldn't leave Arizona.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"Come on Arizona, breathe. Breathe Dr. Robbins!" Many things along those lines were shouted as the doctors flew down the hallway towards an examination room.

"Stay with me, Robbins. Stay with me." Owen's voice overpowered the rest, his face close to hers.

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel._

Arizona's entire body was shaking with fear, pain and confusion. What had happened? What _was _happening? Her eyes were dilated massively and she tried to move her hand, but found herself only shaking more. Silent tears were rolling down her bloody and already bruising face. Bailey continued to hold the mask against the blonde's mouth so she could breathe. Arizona coughed, blood spitting into the clear rubber.

"She's spitting up blood! Move faster!" Bailey screamed urgently, pulling the gurney faster on her heels.

"C...Cal..." Arizona tried to speak but all that was heard was massive sobs. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to focus on the people around her. Everything was moving so fast, it needed to slow down.

"She's right here, Arizona, but you need you right now, you hear me? You're gonna be just fine." Bailey informed her, hoping that Arizona heard her over her sobs.

They reached the examination room. It was a record really. Not that they hadn't run for other patients because they had but with the intense injuries of one of their own, they couldn't help but feel attached to it. After Webber counted down, all of them lifted the blanket beneath the blonde, switching her to a proper hospital bed. They'd run further test's to try and get a better outlook at her injuries and know exactly what to do about them.

"Get those IV's up!" Bailey shouted as everyone began scrambling around for something – anything – to do.

"Apply pressure to the wound to her abdomen or she's gonna bleed out!"

"I'll get a CT scan ready for her!"

"Get her some alazopram!"

"No obvious spinal deformations! No extensive injuries to her legs, minor cuts!"

"Checking reflexes!"

_Those three words are said too much but not enough._

"Bag valve mask now!"

"No breath sounds on the left! Severed lung and lung tube!"

"Is she gonna live?" Callie shouted, breaking through the doctors constant yells and chatter. She needed to know. She needed hope or something that was gonna make this situation better. Honestly, Callie couldn't even make sense of all their talking. She could barely hear her own words. When she got no response, she tried again, "Cristina, is she gonna be okay?" all that was received was a devastated look.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

Mark could feel the pain radiating off of Callie. The look of hopelessness on her face was killing him. "Somebody give 'er an answer!" His booming voice echoed off the walls.

"You two need to back up." Webber stated firmly, making his way over to them. He stretched his arm out in front of Callie to push her back, Mark voluntarily stepping back to protect her. Sure as hell somebody needed to. He placed his hand on the small of her back, hoping to offer her some comfort.

"No, I want an answer!" Callie pushed against Webber, refusing to step back. That was...That was her fiance. Sure, Callie hadn't given Arizona an answer but she hadn't been able to. She wanted to marry her. She would marry her. Now all she needed Arizona to do was stay alive.

"Against the wall and silent!" Webber shouted, forcefully pushing them both back. He needed them as far away from the situation as possible. His employees needed all the focus possible and with their yelling, it wouldn't be any help.

Arizona had managed to weakly loll her head to the left, brushing off the bag valve mask. Her sobs were loud and terrified as she struggled for air. Hunt noticed, quickly placing the mask back on her face and leaning down to whisper that it was gonna be okay in her ear. Her blue eyes were filled with tears and he wished he could help that but for right now, they needed her to be as still, cooperating and calm as she could be.

"I need those drapes to pump her chest!" Teddy yelled, pulling the stethoscope from her ears. "36 french tube by three!" She yelled to Lucy.

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

"Keep giving her warm fluids so she doesn't get hypothermia." Webber instructed the group of them.

"Should we start a blood infusion?" Lucy asked as she passed the drapes to Teddy, glancing to Dr. Webber for some kind of answer.

"Bailey, where are ya?"

"The rapid infuser!" Bailey shouted before disappearing into the a jointed room.

"She needs a Central I!"

"Someone run upstairs and tell them to prep an OR! Where's that blood?" Webber had fully taken control of the situation. He could see the worry in all of the doctors eyes and he needed to get them going.

Callie grabbed onto Mark's torso, burying her face into his chest. "What if we loose her Mark? I can't loose her!" She cried, her body shaking from her own fear. This was all just a huge mess. A huge and terrible mess. She should have just told Mark that she'd talk to him later. That time was for her and Arizona and she'd decided to argue with her. Dammit!

Bailey began putting the rapid infuser together, piecing it, making sure that when she rushed back into that room there wouldn't be a second wasted trying to get the damn thing on. She paused, feeling her hands shake with adrenaline and she swallowed back a sob, taking a deep breath. There was no time for mess up's or crying. All of them needed to get themselves together and do this. They could do this. They could fix Arizona.

_Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads. I need your grace to remind me to find my own._

Glancing up through the blinds, Bailey made eye contact with Callie, giving her a reassuring nod before rushing back into the room with the rapid infuser. She pushed it to the side that way when it was needed, it'd be there and quickly returned to the large group of doctors huddled around their injured colleague. She began wrapping wires under her body so that they wouldn't get caught on any of them as they rushed her to the OR. However, as she came to the blonde's hands, she saw they were straightening and unstraightening – the women needed support, comfort, and someone needed to give it to her. Bailey reached down, squeezing it gently so she wouldn't hurt her. "I'm right here, I'm right here." She murmured.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told, before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

"She could die...and I can't even help her." Callie continued after she had let go of Mark. She didn't want to cry. She needed to be strong.

"Derek, please," Mark turned his attention to his former best friend.

"How are we doing with the heart beat?" Derek shouted.

They all needed a little reassurance.

"Hook her up to a new monitor, I can't get anything!"

Thankfully there was an extra. In the emergency rooms there usually were. Hooking up the blonde was an easy task to complete as Bailey continued to comfort her. Webber nodded, making sure he didn't interrupt her. There were enough hands on deck to complete everything else. Besides, having a patient go into anymore panic or shock than Arizona was could resort in a much quicker death. They didn't want to speed up that process, especially when she was still in stages of being able to fix it.

"Systolic number two." Webber said calmly.

Callie placed both of her hands on her now extremely large baby belly. Stress was never good for a baby but right now, how was she supposed to remain calm? It would be impossible. Arizona could die, very well could die, and it wasn't in much of anybody's control. She took a deep breath, rubbing gentle circles across her belly in order to help bring comfort to the mighty oak growing in her.

Suddenly, in the midst of trying to be calm, the monitor began beeping like crazy.

"She's crashing!" Dr. Avery yelled.

_All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see._

All the doctors began rushing like chickens with their heads cut off to do everything they could. They needed to keep her breathing.

"Start bagging her!"

"Come on, get her back!" Webber yelled.

"Starting CPR!" Teddy shouted amongst the voices of everybody else.

"Get her stabilized, people!"

Fright, worry, pain. Three emotions that could control one so immensely to the point that they wouldn't be able to work, and although all the doctors felt a mixture of all three, they kept at Arizona Robbins. They would not loose her. Not when they had barely began trying to get her healthy.

"1, 2, 3!" All the doctors quickly removed their hands on three as Teddy leaned over the brunette with the paddles. The shock raddled the blonde but didn't bring her back.

_I don't know where. Confused about how as well._

Callie's sob was the only thing heard along with the everlasting beeping of the monitor. She raised both of her hands, cupping them around her mouth to try and silence herself. Mark moved behind her, wrapping both arms around her torso. He wanted to bring her to the waiting room, get her away from the madness and attempt his best as calming her down, but he knew she wouldn't go for it. Hell, if it had been her, then he wouldn't leave this room either. Though, as much as Arizona and him didn't get along, Mark felt pain for the blonde woman who was crashing in front of them. Arizona was a good person, good doctor, and even though she'd made mistakes with Callie, was an amazing person for his best friend.

"Charge to two hundred!" Dr. Avery shouted, the charges running through to Arizona's body again. All their heads whipped to the monitor in hope that Arizona would come back to them. And as if God answered all their prayers, it began beeping regularly: signaling that Arizona was alive and with them again.

Callie inhaled sharply as she found herself able to breathe again.

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all._

The doctors exchanged looks, nodding grateful to everyone before resuming what they'd been doing before.

"Everyone, go! Everybody ready? Let's go!" Derek shouted, beginning to wheel the blonde down the hallway. They needed to get her to an OR now. No more wasting time. They all moved at once, rushing in the same direction, all hands on the hospital bed or Arizona. A few of them running behind. Callie and Mark wasted no time following, keeping quick to their tails. They reached the elevator which had already been pressed open for them. All of them tried to fit it at once but it wouldn't work. It was too much weight in one space.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"Too many people! Get out!" Webber watched as five of his doctors took off in a run.

Dr. Karev, Hunt, Fields, Grey and Yang ran towards the stairs. They could get up there just as fast if they hurried. They ran right past Callie and Mark who was standing there who sad, hopeless eyes, watching the scene play out in front of them.

"She...She asked me to marry her and now she could die. It seems so...familiar." Callie bit out, remembering how well it turned out for Denny and Izzie.

It couldn't end this way. Not for Arizona. Not for her. Not for _them_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to start off by saying thank you so much for the reviews! It truly warms my heart that you guys liked it as much as I hoped. I had one faulty reviewer but not everyone's story can be perfect and I'm completely okay with that. It might have seemed like I was copying the show too much with what I had wrote in my first chapter and if that bothered anyone than I am sorry. This chapter isn't too much like the show. There's a couple things that will sort of relate to the episode, you'll notice that, but I really did take this chapter into a whole new thing. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as the first and that you continue to follow me in this journey! Once again, thank you for the reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's characters.**

"Is she under? The CT scan shows massive bleeding to the brain, I need to get in there!" Derek turned to the group of the doctors who were racing around the now still blonde. It was already evident that Arizona had an open head injury which was much more severe than a closed head injury. The difference being that with an open headed injury, the skull is fractured and/or broken in more place than one, whereas a closed head injury doesn't involve any piece of the skull being fractured or broken.

No body seemed to be paying that much attention to what the "McDreamy" doctor had asked, but as Derek turned his attention to the Chief, he saw the firm nod – his go ahead – to start his procedure.

Outside of the OR, Callie stood. She felt like she was going to pass out just standing there let alone actually making another move to go sit in the gallery and watch. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and continued rubbing small, soothing circles on her baby belly. "Momma's gonna be okay," she whispered repeatedly. Callie knew the baby was worried about both of it's mothers. It was just a motherly instinct inside of her, so she could tell.

"Callie, come, you need to go sit down." Mark placed a hand on her hip, trying to move her away from the operating room door but her hard stance refused to move. "This isn't up for debate, Callie. Our baby needs you to sit down." His voice turned slightly firmer, needing her to listen to him.

"No Mark, what our baby needs is Arizona to pull through. It needs to watch her be strong." Callie replied, opening her eyes, before turning to Mark. "And yeah, I may need to sit down, but I am not going any farther than I need to away from Arizona." And with that, she headed for the gallery.

Mark ran a hand back through his short dark hair, watching the mother of his child stride off. He could see the stress written through her face. He could see that she was trying to be strong but no body expected her to be. But he knew better than to argue with her. Callie Torres was a storm to be reckoned with.

In the operating room, the doctors were still running around trying to make uses of themselves. Sure, some of them didn't have anything to do but Arizona Robbins was their friend, their colleague, and none of them wanted to do anything but be in the room and watch her live through this. If they weren't doing their jobs here than they'd be making a failed attempt at trying to help their other patients, and no body wanted a doctor who couldn't do their job properly because of worry to work on them.

Dr. Shepard and Dr. Bailey moved in on the blonde, getting their scalpels and other tools ready to start their procedures when a disgruntled groan came from Arizona.

"I thought you said she was under?" Shepard barked, snapping his attention at the anesthesiologist.

Arizona could feel the searing pain through her entire body and she couldn't help but want to place her hands over the areas it hurt. It was a doctors first instinct to apply pressure to the wounds. She began by slowly attempting to move her hands, but when she found she wasn't using enough strength, she began writhing on the table in attempt to try to comfort herself.

The heart monitor began to beep loudly at fast rates as Arizona's heart beat accelerated.

"Calm her down, calm her down!" Chief Webber shouted as all the doctors began rushing around their patient.

"Somebody hold her legs, Dr. Bailey and I have her torso!" Derek ordered. Five doctors immediately began holding down the scared blonde.

"Dr. Robbins you need to stay still, everything is gonna be just fine." Dr. Bailey tried to soothe but it didn't seem to be helping any.

"Her anesthesia is too light!" Lexie stated as she took a seat beside Arizona's head. She glanced to Arizona, seeing frightened and wide blue eyes staring back at her. "Arizona, you need to stay still so we can help you, okay? You...You'll be okay. Callie, she's okay too, but right now you're probably scaring her." Lexie whispered as she glanced up to the pregnant brunette who was pressed right up close to the gallery glass.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake, "Can you help me unravel my latest mistake? I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season." Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes like they have any right at all to criticize, hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason._

As the anesthesiologist began putting heavier doses into Arizona, her body movements slowed down until they were at a halt. Everyone released their holds, glancing at one another and taking a deep breath.

"She's under." The anesthesiologist announced.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like car on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table. No one can find the rewind button, girl. _

Derek shot him a look before returning back to his spot at the blonde's head. The other doctors all arranged themselves as how they were before, ready and prepared to fix anything that they could in this tiny moment.

Callie hadn't even noticed that she had tears running down her face until the shock wore off. Arizona had fallen still again and the anesthesiologist assured them that Arizona was officially under and they were free to start whatever they needed to do.

"This is too much..." Callie whispered, her hands beginning to shake at her sides. She could hear her heart beat in her ears and then as if she'd fallen asleep, she collapsed right then and there without any warning whatsoever.

_So cradle your head in your hands and breathe, just breathe. Oh breathe, just breathe._

"Callie!" Mark jumped off the chair, falling to his knee's heavily. He banged on the window and all the eyes of the doctors in the room shot up and he gestured to the ground, screaming that he needed help.

"Karev, Yang, Meredith, go help Sloan!" Chief Webber ordered and watched as the three of them took off running towards the gallery.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout, 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out._

"What happened?" Karev snapped, bending next to Mark who was pulling Callie loosely into his arms.

"She just...collapsed," He placed his hands around to the front of Callie, resting them on her baby belly. "She can't handle this. The baby can't handle this." His voice was harder than it ever had been before. Well, when it came to Callie, Mark Sloan was protective.

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again if you'd only try turning around. 2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song if I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to._

"I'll grab a wheel chair," Meredith disappeared back into the hallway.

Down in the OR, Derek stitched up Arizona's head, cleaning off the blood from her scalp. He couldn't do much right now about the bleeding inside of the brain. If he worked on it now then he could cause more harm then good and no body needed that. He'd been able to take out the pieces of glass that were lodged into the brain cavity and the skull, and until they were able to figure out exactly how to fix the problem, they had to wait. All of them had to wait. Plus they needed to be sure Arizona could withstand on the ventilator's before doing any sort of surgery on her.

In the sudden silence, Dr. Bailey yelled, "I've got a bleeder!"

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud and I know that you'll use them however you want to._

Dr. Avery passed her a few surgical instruments as Dr. Hunt moved in to help her apply pressure to the gushing wound. The OR had fallen silent again, nothing but the monitor beeps heard. All the doctors stared as Dr. Bailey, Avery and Hunt worked without pausing to fix the bleeding in Arizona's abdomen.

It was like light to their spirits when the three doctors pulled back from the blonde's waist, breathing deeply and nodding that everything was okay.

"What do we do...now?" April asked softly, her eyes teary-eyed as she watched Dr. Bailey began stitching up the last wound on the blonde's body for now.

"We wait. That's all we can do. If she's able to be strong and live for the next twenty-four hours until we're able to tell which path to take with her injuries then we'll come back in and fix her up, but for now, we wait." Derek stated to the small red head. Everybody wasn't too keen on the fact of waiting but as he had said, that was all they could do for now.

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table._

Mark, Karev, Yang and Meredith had managed to get Callie into the wheel chair and into a room. However, on the way, the pregnant brunette had slowly come out of her unconscious state, placing both feet on the ground to avoid being pushed any further.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Callie argued, her anger directed at Mark who was crouched down in front of her.

"No you're not. Passing out is not okay, Torres," Mark was gonna stand his ground. He wasn't gonna watch the mother of his child put herself in more danger. "So in the mean time, until you can come up with a logical explanation on how a pregnant women passing out is okay, we're gonna stitch up your cuts and make sure that you remain as calm as possible."

_No one can find the rewind button now. Sing it if you understand._

"I'm not gonna just miraculous become calm, Mark! Arizona could die! So yeah, passing out isn't healthy, but it's a lot better than what could happen. You are not the boss of me, Mark Sloan, so excuse me while I go make sure that the love of my life stays alive." Callie snapped, pushing herself out of the chair. She faltered for half a second, not even enough time for anyone to notice, and began making her way back to the gallery.

"Dammit Callie!" Mark yelled but he didn't go after her. He knew better than to go after a pissed off Callie.

_And breathe, just breathe._

"Looks like she won that pissing contest." Yang smirked. Meredith rolled her eyes, slapping her best friend in the arm, only to receive a glowering look from the Korean doctor beside her. "What, just sayin'," she shrugged.

Instead of going to the gallery, Callie went to the prep room where the doctors washed their hands and prepared for the surgery. She waited, biting her bottom lip hopelessly. She couldn't make out all the words that they were saying but none of them were hovered over Arizona and from the sound of the monitor, Arizona was still alive. She hadn't been made aware that anyone had noticed her until her colleagues heads all turned to look at her. Their lips were in straight lines. Callie wasn't able to make out the expression in their eyes but she hoped that it was good: hopeful.

_Whoa breathe, just breathe._

After the doctors turned back, more words were exchanged. They all parted from one another, going opposite directions but only two of them coming out to her. Dr. Bailey and Chief Webber.

"Callie," Dr. Bailey said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Is she gonna be okay? Is...Is she gonna live?" Callie asked, her bottom lip quivering. She refused to make eye contact with either of them.

"We're gonna bring her up to ICU and see how she does for the next twenty-four hours. We're gonna come up with a plan, Callie. A good one. They'll be a doctor with Arizona at all times." Dr. Bailey informed her, giving her a gentle squeeze of the shoulder before both her and Doctor Webber excused themselves from the room.

_Oh breathe, just breathe._

Callie didn't know what to say. She really didn't. Her mind was a mess. She had so many things running through it, so many different and horrible scenarios, but there was only one hopeful one. Arizona had to live. Arizona had to live to see their baby girl. It wasn't fair. They shouldn't have been fighting. But they had been. They had been fighting instead of taking the chance to be together as the couple that they were. Would they ever be able to do that again? Callie didn't know, but she wished she did.

Derek wheeled Arizona's hospital bed out of the OR and after a deep breath, Callie exited the prep room. Maybe now there would be a chance to breathe.

_Oh br-breathe, just breathe._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Your reviews sincerely warm my heart! They make me so happy and delighted inside. I can barely put it into words but thank you guys so much. I'd like to let you guys know that this chapter shows Arizona's out of body experiences. They'll happen here and there through chapters when I find them appropriate and how you'll know that they're coming is '/'. There'll be a slash around the out of body experiences so you don't get confused. I struggled with how to fit them in at first, or if I even wanted them it at all, but I realized that it would make the story more touching and beautiful with them so I stuck with it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you have liked the other two. :)**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters. I wish I did though. **

After many nurses came in and out of Arizona's room to check her vitals and make sure that everything was okay, Callie was finally left alone with her.

"I know you can't hear me, I know that, but I need you, Arizona... I need you to live. Our baby needs you to live." She whispered, tracing small circles over the bruises on the blonde's hand. Callie couldn't do this alone. Sure, she'd have Mark, but Mark wasn't Arizona. Mark wasn't her fiance – Mark would never be her fiance. Arizona was Callie's everything and without her, there wouldn't be much left.

This had been the loudest silence that Calliope Torres had ever dealt with in her life. She stared hopelessly at her girlfriend with silent tears. She needed a sign, anything – a small movement of some sort, to give her hope.

**/**Arizona stood behind Callie, her blue eyes soft as she watched the woman she loved cry silently to herself. Why wasn't someone in here by her side? She glanced back out to where Alex and Mark were standing. They didn't seem to be making any move to come in here. She took a deep breath, returning her eyes back to Callie and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I need you too, Calliope. I need you too." she whispered. If only Callie could hear her**/**.

Mark watched Callie lay her head on the hospital bed next to Arizona's hand. He leaned back against the main desk in the room and shook his head. "She should be resting. She's exhausted." He stated firmly. He really wished that Callie would go to the on-call room and just sleep for a little bit. If she didn't do it for herself than she needed to do it for the baby.

"Man, do you really think she's gonna leave her girlfriend?" Karev asked incredulously, raising a brow.

"What's that supposed to mean, Karev?"

"I'm just sayin'. If that was her, you wouldn't be resting. You'd be doing the exact same thing that she's doing." And with that, Alex shook his head and parted from the other doctor.

Mark crossed his arms, scoffing before sighing. As much as he hated to admit it, and he never would out loud, but Karev had a point. Mark would not ever leave Callie but this was different, wasn't it?

Back in the conference room stood the attendants – Bailey, Shepherd, Altman, Hunt and Chief Webber. They had been trying to come up with a legitimate plan for Arizona. Something that would buy them and her more time. This was a sensitive issue and each person in the room had a different idea on what angle to take on the procedure.

"She needs a Laparotomy and she needs it now." Dr. Bailey stated firmly, her eyes daring any of the others to argue it.

"We've already located the source of the bleeding, Dr. Bailey. There would be no point to open the abdominal cavity if we are not a hundred percent certain that we will find something more." Dr. Shepherd was the head of neurosurgery which dealt with the brain cavity so he didn't know too much about the abdominal cavity, but he knew enough to state his opinion.

"The risk of her bleeding out is too high. She's lost enough blood already, let alone almost endured you guys digging in her body without being under. We don't want to dose her too much anesthesia to the point that it takes her forever to wake up." Teddy reminded them all calmly, though she was on the very edge of her patients. "Not to mention the hole in her heart. I managed to remove the glass but it's still punctured. She's gonna need coronary artery bypass surgery. I need to get in there and do it as soon as possible!"

"It's a set up for a re-bleed to her heart, Dr. Altman."

"Can't Dramatic VST's close on their own?"

"Exactly, which is why it's unnecessary! We can wait to repair the heart when she's stronger."

"Arizona isn't stable enough to withstand your surgeries. If I get in and repair her heart than she'll be able to handle her other surgeries no problem. She could bleed out whatever way we do this, but she is not stable enough to wait!" Teddy's voice grew louder.

"Damage control is what we're getting at, Dr. Altman! We need to control large portions of the damage as quickly as we can and with you starting on her heart, we can't do that!" Dr. Bailey tried to explain, but before she could really finish, everyone started yelling. There was no way that they were going to be able to come up with a plan while yelling.

"Do you any of you realize that the risk of a re-bleed is too great?" Dr. Shepherd argued.

_Calm down and get straight. It's not our eyes. It's how we operate. You're true, you are. I'd apologize but it won't go very far._

"Not to mention the amount of trauma to her head. I need to get a better look at the extensive injuries and see if I can stop the bleeding to her brain before she hemorrhages anymore than she already has." Shepherd groaned. Did anybody think about that?

_Please come here._

The doctors all regrouped around the table. Dr. Hunt stood before them, getting ready to explain his plan. He was in charge of Arizona Robbins therefore he had final say. They could argue all day and nothing would get done unless he took into action what he knew to be right.

_Come right on over, and when we collide we'll see what gets leftover. _

Yang, Karev, Meredith, Lexie and Avery stood outside the room. They watched the attendants talk.

"What do you think their plan is gonna be?" Meredith looked between all of them curiously.

"Who knows. They'll figure out something." Karev shrugged, shoving a cheesy into his mouth.

"It just seems so unfair. What if Dr. Robbins isn't strong enough to wait twenty four hours?" Lexie asked softly. They shouldn't be waiting. They should be rushing her upstairs to an OR after they figure out their plan.

"Huh, she's strong enough...C'mon, it's Dr. Robbins," Karev chuckled. He'd seen her pull through everything. "I mean she handled her girlfriend sleeping with a guy and then become pregnant, pretty sure she's got this." And there was the normal Alex, making a joke out of something serious. Though, they all knew Karev liked Arizona. They all did. There wasn't much of a reason to dislike the dimply doctor.

_A little joy. A little sorrow and a little pride so we won't have to borrow. Wherever you lead, I'll follow._

"I wonder how Callie's doing," Meredith said softly, thinking about how scared the brunette must be.

"Sloan's watching her. He's pissed that she won't rest, but he's following Callie around like a puppy." Karev scoffed, shaking his head. Mark was pretty much doing the same thing as Callie. However, Callie was doing it out of the good and love of her heart.

_Turn me inside out and upside down, and try to see things my way._

"So how was the sex, Karev?" Yang asked with a satisfied grin, snaking a cheesy from his bag.

"What?"

"You've got a hickey." Meredith pointed out.

"Oh shut up. Shut up." He chuckled with a small shake of his head.

"Lucy's the first girl that he's actually been seen with since...y'know. I think it's cute." Meredith laughed.

_Turn a new page, tear the old one out, and try to see things my way._

"And I'm out." Avery stated before disappearing down the hallway, closely followed by Lexie.

"She works here at Seattle Grace Mercy of Death. Don't get your hopes up for Karev's big happy ending." He reminded them. The two women just shrugged.

"He has a point."

_Turn me inside out and upside down._

Mark had needed to distract himself. He needed a minute to just breathe and the only way that he could think to do that right now was call Addison. Addison would know what to do right? She was one of Callie's good friends.

"Hello?"

"Addison, it's Mark," He said gruffly into the phone.

"Mark, hi...What's wrong?"

Of course she knew something was wrong.

"It's Callie. Well, no...It's Arizona. It's...both of them."

"What happened?" Addison asked, worry becoming now evident in her tone.

"There was an accident and Arizona's unconscious. She's in rough shape, but Callie..."

"Is she okay?"

"She's better than Arizona but Addison, she needs her friend." Maybe bringing Addison down here would be a good idea. Addison could help Callie.

"Mark, I-I..."

"Please."

"You're lucky that I have the air miles I do, Mark Sloan. Tell her I'm coming." and with that, Addison Montgomery hung up. Mark hadn't really doubted that she'd say yes. Addison was a good friend.

Back in Arizona's room, Callie had fallen asleep in the chair. She hadn't meant to but she was in need of sleep. Sleeping of stress could be a good thing, but just as she really felt herself sneak away to a deep sleep, there was a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Callie?" It was Dr. Bailey and Mark.

Callie immediately glanced to the hospital bed, making sure that Arizona was okay. Arizona was in the same predicament as before, which to Callie, was better than being in a worse one.

"It's okay. Her vitals could be greatly improved but she's being strong Callie." Dr. Bailey said softly, seeing the worry cross the tired brunette's features.

"What's wrong?"

"We've come up with a plan." Dr. Bailey announced with a small smile.

**/**Arizona's head lifted from her spot in the far left corner of the room. She walked over, placing her hand on Callie's shoulder. For the first time since the accident, there was a small look of hope, familiar and beautiful hope, in the Latina's dark eyes. Arizona smiled softly. Callie had needed something to bring that spark back to her and she was glad that Dr. Bailey had woke her.**/**

"We're gonna bring Arizona to the OR in the morning. Dr. Altman will be working on her heart and Dr. Shepherd will be attending to the wound's to her head. As for her abdominal surgery, we'll wait until we're sure she can handle this." Dr. Bailey informed Callie.

_Wait, wait for the dawn my dear. Wait 'til the sun gets here and you will wait too long, he will be gone._

Callie could feel the tears rise in her eyes but they weren't sad or scared ones. They were happy. This was the first step to ensuring Arizona be healthy. Dr. Bailey gave her a parting touch to the arm before disappearing down the hallway.

"Now that you've received some good information, will you rest?" Mark asked, turning to Callie. He needed her to take it easy whether she wanted to or not. The baby needed it.

Callie snapped her head at Mark, her jaw tightening.

"I get that you and Arizona don't like each other but she," Callie pointed to the broken-looking blonde in the bed. "She could still die. Bailey doesn't know if she's strong enough for any of this. None of us can predict that, but you could at least act like you care." She shouted angrily.

_Wait, wait 'til the sun shines through. Wait 'til the sky is blue and you will wait too long, he will be gone, he will be gone._

"I know Robbins could die, trust me, I know, but stress can kill a baby, Callie. The baby is stressed and unless you take a minute to calm the hell down, then our baby could die! I'm sure even Arizona would tell you this." Mark stated firmly.

_Ooh, he will be gone. Ooh, he will be gone._

"Don't, Mark, don't! Don't tell me what Arizona would say." Callie's voice fell soft, shaking her head. "I don't want you here, Mark. I don't want you near Arizona's room, or near me, until you realize that the woman laying on that bed is my _**fiance.**_Yeah Mark, fiance, and she's a part of this family too." She was done with Mark right now. Yelling at him, wasting time yelling at him, was only stressing her out more.

_Wait, wait till the signs are right. Wait till the perfect time and you will wait too long, he will be gone. Ooh, he will be gone. Ooh, he will be gone. La la la la la._

**/**Arizona watched Callie and Mark fight. Callie was pushing away someone who was only trying to help. Mark wasn't trying to be a bad person per say, not that Arizona liked him much, but he could support Callie. He could support their baby until Arizona was able to support them again. Her eyes grew teary-eyed when Callie's voice fell soft. Callie was struggling with hearing someone talk about her like she was okay. Arizona wanted to reach out and hug her fiance tightly and never let her go. There would be a time for that, wouldn't there?**/**.

_Wait till you doubt no more. Wait till you know for sure and you will wait too long and he will be gone._

Back in the conference room, most of them had left, except for Dr. Hunt, Shepherd and Altman.

"None of us were able to do much in the OR earlier. I don't know what it's gonna be like in there but it's gonna be messy." Dr. Hunt informed them, receiving two nods.

"I fixed all the bleeders that I could but...There could be more." Dr. Shepherd shrugged, running his hands back through his short dark hair. "She could have permanent neurological damage." He said softly.

"I didn't want to start anything that I couldn't finish." Dr. Altman sighed.

All three doctors exchanged looks and shook their heads. They could either get through this or be way out of their league. But they would do what they could do in one day and progress as needed. They would fix Dr. Robbins.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As I start off every Author's note, I want to continue saying thank you for your kind reviews. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last ones. I know that the song Running On Sunshine kind of seems missed placed here, and it is, but I honestly didn't know what to do with it! I hope you still enjoy it anyway. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

Morning came slowly for everyone. They were all worried about how the surgeries would go but they would do their best. They would do everything in their power to make sure that Arizona lived. They had the OR prepped and ready an hour before she was needed, then prepping themselves, Derek had April go retrieve Arizona from her room. In the OR was a bunch of nurses, the anesthesiologist, Altman, Shepherd, Hunt, Yang, Webber and Karev. Webber was really just there to observe so he stood towards the back of the room so he'd be out of everybody's way. Yang was there to help Shepherd with the brain and Karev was there to help Altman with the heart. As for Hunt, he was lead on this case and he had a right to be there whether he was needed or not.

"It's a good day to save lives, people. Let's have fun." Shepherd gave a light smile to his colleagues. Confirmation had been given that Arizona was now under and the doctors began their procedures with careful eyes and perfect grips on their scalpels. There was no time for messing up.

It took Shepherd an hour to fix everything that he needed to and it took Altman ten minutes more. It was all in careful precision. They wheeled Arizona back up to her room, allowing her the chance to wake up on her own, which with careful watch and estimate, should only be about an hour or so. But that was hopeful. With her state, it could take longer.

Two hours after the surgery, Arizona slowly began to awake. Her eyes fluttered and her chest fell dramatically with the sharp in take of breath. She squinted, the bright light hitting her harder than it ever had, before finally being able to fully open her blue eyes. She glanced around the room quickly before her eyes landed on the only three occupants of the room.

"Dr. Robbins," Shepherd greeted, his voice much more cheerier than normal. "I'm glad to see that you're awake." He moved from his position at the end of the bed to stand beside her. Her eyes followed him which was a good thing. That meant that she was able to actually see him and make sense that something was moving, but she made no effort to actual ask him anything.

"Can you hear us, Dr. Robbins?" Meredith asked, raising a brow.

"Y...Ye.." Meredith gave her a gentle nod in response.

"Good, so you can hear us and you're able to follow my movements. Can you move her fingers for me too?" Shepherd asked with a wide grin. Most patients that underwent the same surgery as she had were able to move one finger immediately after. He dropped his gaze to the blonde's bruised hand, waiting for her to follow his command.

Arizona took a deep breath, prepared for a pain to shoot into her body at the tiny movement. She winced as she inwardly commanded her finger to move. Ouch. Did thinking really hurt? Her eyes turned down to her hand and saw that it wasn't moving. Her bottom lip immediately began to quiver as she continued thinking about moving her finger as she would any other day when she had to. But nothing. Arizona's breathing turned rigid and her eyes met Derek's.

"I...I can't..." She croaked out, a tear slipping down her face. Why couldn't she move her finger? It was such an easy thing to do. Arizona continued trying to force herself to move her finger. She attempted to raise her hand to do so but couldn't. She couldn't move anything. Panic set in then. She tried to move her head around but couldn't. The monitors began to beep crazily as Arizona's fear increased and the panic rose in her chest. If she were able to move her hands than she'd be clutching at her chest to try and breathe. Shock setting into her body.

At the sound of the monitors, three nurses came running into the room. "Dr. Grey, Karev, go prep an OR! I need to get her back down there!" Dr. Shepherd yelled at them as he tried to calm the over stressed doctor in the bed.

"Somebody page Dr. Hunt and tell him that his patient – Dr. Robbins – is about to undergo emergency surgery to her brain." He mentally scolded himself for not being more precise. He must have hit something in her forebrain – the part of the brain that allows us to make everyday movements.

After unhooking wires that were unneeded, Derek did a count down to the nurses before they all started to push the hospital bed down to the OR. Arizona had fallen into deep shock and that alone could potentially hurt her brain more than just the forebrain problem. On the way down, Dr. Hunt met up with them, rushing to the OR alongside of the hospital bed. This could be even worse than they had thought.

Callie had been alerted by Yang that Arizona was brought down for an emergency surgery. She hadn't gotten all the details but it was enough to make her worry with her entire heart. She hadn't stopped worrying from the second of the accident but after Arizona just having two major surgeries and than four hours or whatever after the fact having _another _one? That definitely didn't sing anything good for Callie. Yang had left Callie in the waiting room where she'd first found the brunette, running off to help with the surgery.

"Callie?"

At the sound of the very familiar voice, Callie whirled around, her eyes widening and her mouth slowly falling agape.

"Addison," Callie said softly as the red head came forward. They embraced quickly, tightly, but quickly before pulling back. "What are...What are you doing here?" She asked. She hadn't expected to see Addison for a long time, if the red head even ever came back down to Seattle.

Addison took Callie's hand, leading her to the chairs at the side of the room. There weren't many people in the waiting room so it was good for them to be able to talk here. However, as Addison was about to explain why she was here and just let Callie vent and cry or do whatever she needed to do, Mark Sloan came around the corner.

"Addie," He said cheerfully, but was met with a slightly hard glance from Addison. He raised a brow but then put the pieces together. Addison was trying to talk with Callie like he had asked her to do. Therefore he was not needed. "I'll, uh..." He stammered, unsure of how he should part with them.

"Go make sure that Arizona stays...alive. Derek rushed her to the OR." Callie spoke softly, her voice weak and tired. Mark looked at her for a minute before finally agreeing to do so. It was the least he could do for Callie right now and if it helped her be able to relax than why the hell not? He was sure that Addison would be able to help Callie on some level. So he gave a parting nod before disappearing down to the OR to make sure that he kept eye on Arizona.

Addison watched him leave before returning her glance to the pregnant woman in front of her. "Mark called me and he told me what happened," She said softly, crossing one leg over the other gently. "I'm here because you need me, Callie." Addison and Callie had always been close. They were kind of like best girls that were friends.

"Everyone wants me to talk about how I feel. I think it's clear how I feel right now," Callie started, her eyebrows creased inward. "I want to think about the positive. The good things that have happened. Not this. Arizona is strong – she...she can do this. She'll live but I don't even want to think about her not living. No body...No body understands that." She finished with a small sigh. Callie wanted to remember the good things between her and Arizona and no body seemed to understand that.

"Then tell me about the good times." Addison smiled. She wanted Callie to talk about whatever would make her feel better. She wasn't gonna force her to do what made her uncomfortable or upset.

"The first time that Arizona kissed me, it was in the bathroom at Joe's and besides the kiss, I remembered her dimples," Callie smirked at the thought. "And how she just walked away...I didn't stop thinking about her."

_Girl you got me trippin' on sunshine. God knows you just made my day. Since you came around, no, I just can't slow down, no. I wanna see you walking my way._

"Lexie, Little Grey, caught us in the shower one time and the look on her face..." Callie laughed, Addison's laugh mingling with hers too. "Arizona said that it was worse than seeing the kids down in pediatrics' expressions when their parents kiss." She rubbed circles across her baby belly, thinking about how amazing of a mother Arizona was gonna be.

_Girl you got me thinking about diamonds. Getting down on one knee, maybe two, oula. People may stop and stare but I don't even care, no. Just as long as I am with you._

"Arizona's probably so excited for the baby." Addison hadn't heard the full story on the baby yet, but she had her ideas and from the gossip that traveled around Seattle Grace, it wouldn't be long before she heard.

"She wasn't...at first...I mean, she didn't want kids, but then she went to Malawi and...I slept with Mark." Callie paused, watching the red head's facial expression change. Addison gave a vague smirk, shaking her head at Callie. Who didn't sleep with Mark Sloan? "I wasn't expecting her to come back but then she did and I shut her out. I argued with her and now she's in the operating room."

"She's not in the operating room because you argued with her, Callie." Addison said softly.

"I know, I know...but still. We argued."

_You got me running on sunshine. Ain't no clouds getting in my way. I must be running on sunshine. Ain't no rain getting in my way._

"She's gonna be okay." Addison reminded her. It was good for Callie to know that Arizona would get through this.

"I know she will. She asked me to marry her, Addison." Callie's face immediately brightened.

_Girl you got me acting really crazy. Chasing tail like some old dog. Oh, I got this rocket, in my friendly pocket, ready to explode like a bomb._

"Callie!" Addison turned to completely face the brunette, her own mouth turning agape.

"She asked me. She just sprang it out of nowhere but she asked me and she meant it." Callie took a deep breath.

_Something tells me your name is Arizona. 'Cause everything keeps shaking around. We can cut the rules, make these walls go boom. We can do this right and now. Right now._

"What did you say?"

"I didn't know what to say but before I could even answer her...the crash happened." Callie shrugged, shaking her head gently, tears rising in her dark eyes.

_You got me running on sunshine. Ain't no clouds getting in my way. I must be running on sunshine. Ain't no rain getting in my way._

"But I'm gonna tell her yes when she wakes up. I'm gonna marry her."

_No doubt, no doubt about it. There ain't no clouds in my sky-y-y._

"When she wakes up." Addison nodded with a grin, placing her hand on Callie's knee. "Because she is gonna wake up." Seeing the brunette nod, Addison felt relieved. Step one to her job complete.

Down in the OR, Derek worked at fixing the problem he had unfortunately caused. It was minor and he was able to fix it in under half an hour which was extremely good. He was glad that he hadn't done anything too major. Arizona had just underwent two major surgeries at once just five hours ago therefore he didn't want to do more harm than good to her. He stitched her back up again before signaling April, telling her that Dr. Robbins could be brought back up to her room.

Mark was quick out of the gallery. He paged Callie which would let her know that Arizona was going back up to her room safely. He had watched Shepherd preform the surgery as Callie had asked him to. He was actually doing something that would help her and he felt good about it, even if it meant being away from her. He was sure that Robbins would approve of this good behavior.

As soon as Callie got the page, she was up and out of the chair, telling Addison to follow her. Addison quickly obeyed and the two women started jogging up to Arizona's room. They reached it in no time.

"If Arizona is as strong as she was this morning than she should wake up within the next few hours. There's a chance that it could take longer since she just had three surgeries in the matter of six hours, but we fixed something that we didn't know needed to be fixed until we got in there." Shepherd informed Callie before exiting the room. He didn't want to crowd in on them. He gave a soft squeeze to Addison's shoulder on the way out, not too surprised to see her since she was good friends with Callie.

"What did he do?" Callie looked to Mark curiously.

"He was working on her brain but he didn't say, Callie," Mark stated gently, not wanting to make her angry that he hadn't paid attention more.

Callie gave a soft nod before slipping into the chair beside Arizona's bed. Her face turned soft as she glanced to the love of her life, rubbing the blonde's arm softly. Arizona could do this.

_A fire burns. Water comes, you cool me down. When I'm cold inside, you are warm and bright, you know you are so good for me, yeah. With your child's eyes, you are more than you seem. You see into space. I see in your face. The places you've been, the things you have learned, they sit with you so beautifully._

Mark and Addison parted from the room. They decided it'd be best to give Callie a bit of alone time with Arizona, even if the blonde couldn't really make any contact with Callie.

**/**Arizona stood in front of Callie, glancing down at her girlfriend with gentle eyes. She wanted to hug her so badly. She wanted to tell her that even though she wasn't awake right now, that she would be soon, and they would be together. She could see a bit of hope slipping from the brunette and she hated that. Callie should not be losing hope. She should be gaining it with every procedure. But she wasn't. Arizona frowned at that. She didn't want Callie to feel this way.**/**

_You know there's no need to hide away. You know I tell the truth. We are just the same. I can feel everything you do, hear everything you say, even when you're miles away. 'Cause I am, the universe and you._

Callie closed her eyes, slow tears slipping down her face. She wanted to see the familiar blue eyes of Arizona look up at her. She wanted to see the blonde smile so she could see her dimples. She wanted that all now. That was the only thing that would bring her true and thoughtful comfort.

**/**At the sight of Callie's tears, Arizona's bottom lip quivered. She closed her bright blue eyes so her own tears wouldn't slip but she couldn't help it. She slowly let them fall, placing her hand over Callie's. Things would soon be okay.**/**

_And just like stars burning bright, making holes in the night, we are building bridges. When you're on your own, I'll send you a sign. Just so you know. I am me, the universe and you._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: To start off, my sincerest apologies go out for not having this up sooner. I've been in and out of the hospital like crazy. I swear that I didn't mean for it to turn out this way, but this is what has happened and it sucks. D; I've been off school for two weeks straight and today was my first day back, so it's gonna be hectic with trying to catch up on all the homework, not to mention my exam that is on Monday. So with this being said, my updates won't be as frequent for a while and I hope you guys understand. I will do my best so please bare with me. I want to once again thank all of you for your kind reviews! They continue to warm my heart. This chapter isn't as long as the others have been and I was really struggling to get it out. I've planned out most of my chapters and this one is one of the crappier ones so my apologies there. I got a few inboxes asking if I was going to do the recovery time of Arizona and to answer that, yes I will be. This story will be much longer than just the musical episode itself so I hope you continue reading! Once again, I hope you understand! **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

"He said a few...He said a few hours and it's been five." Callie said tiredly. She hadn't left Arizona's side from the moment that the blonde came back from her emergency surgery.

"Derek said it could take longer, Callie. She just had three surgeries in a small time span. Her body needs to process it." Addison said softly from her chair on the opposite side of the bed.

Callie shook her head, glancing to her girlfriend in the bed. How long would it take her to wake up? How long until she was able to see those beautiful blue eyes? Callie needed her to wake up, even for a minute, just so she was able to see that Arizona was alive and not disappearing to heaven. Though, heaven would be lucky. Arizona would be the most beautiful angel. That's when a thought hit her. What if Arizona already left and went to heaven? What if she'd already decided that this was too much for her body to handle?

"She's not gonna wake up." Callie whispered, her voice breaking on the wake up part.

"Don't say that, Callie," Addison saw the look of devastation of the brunette's face. There was a chance that Arizona couldn't wake up but they weren't gonna think that without more probable cause. Let alone tell Callie that.

Tears slipped down Callie's face. She didn't even know they were coming until they had and she wiped them away angrily. All the stress that she had been temporarily removed by Addison came back. She remembered the hopeful look on Arizona's face when she asked Callie to marry her. Then she remembered the horrified, scared look when Arizona's eyes landed on the truck in front of them. The truck that they were going to smash into, and neither of them could do anything about it. Callie went to stand up but found herself falling back to the chair in pain.

Both Addison and Mark, at the first sign that Callie was in pain, dove forward to her side of the bed.

"Talk to me, Cal, talk to me." Mark stated, bending down in front of the now sweating brunette.

"It hurts." Callie's hands squeezed her baby belly tightly.

"Addison!" Mark quickly moved out the away to allow the red head to be closer. This was her line of specialty and he wasn't about to get into her way. Dammit, he knew that this stress could hurt the baby.

"What's it feel like, Callie?" Addison said softly, moving Callie's hands from her baby so she could feel around the stomach.

"Pain. Shooting pain, like...contractions." Callie hadn't endured contractions yet but she had a rough idea of what it would be like.

"You're not due yet, are you?" Addison raised a brow.

"No! No! Not...yet."

Addison nodded before taking Callie's hands in hers. "It's only Braxton Hicks, Callie. They will go away. You know what these are telling you?" Addison asked softly, pulling Callie into a standing position. Moving around helped the contractions go away.

"That she needs to relax? Gee, Addie, thought you were better than that." Mark snapped. He hadn't meant to. It was just his nerves.

"Hey, don't yell at her!" Callie ground out as she began moving with the help of Addison.

"No, they're telling you that Arizona's gonna live. They don't want you thinking negatively about her." Addison smiled gently. "But just to be absolutely certain that the baby is doing okay, I need to do a few tests." She needed Callie to listen to her. Braxton Hicks weren't serious. A lot of people endured them but the amount of stress that Callie was clearly in could definitely be doing harm to the baby.

"Okay," Callie nodded.

"Mark, stay here with Arizona and page me if anything happens." Addison stated. Her voice left no room for questioning or arguing.

Mark nodded to Addison before watching both women walk out. He sighed, sitting down in the chair next to Arizona's bed. The one that Callie had previously been sitting in. He leaned forward, resting his forehead in his hands. Everything had changed in the matter of seconds with the accident and it was taking it's toll on everybody. Callie was obviously most affected and that led to the baby being equally affected. He knew that with all the pain and hurt going around the hospital that there was healing, but when would the healing come? What if Arizona died? It was a possibility that none of them wanted – even himself. Would healing ever come if she died? It was a question he couldn't answer.

"Hey," Mark said lightly, turning to the bed that the damaged blonde lay in. Arizona might be able to hear him even if she couldn't answer. "You need to get your ass awake. Callie needs you, Robbins." He took her hand in his, taking in a deep breath.

Maybe he needed Robbins too.

"I need you, Robbins." Mark admitted quietly but his tone still hard. "No one can make her listen except you. She won't sit still long enough to breathe without being next to you." He was looking out for the mother of his child, his best friend, and if that meant talking to an unconscious form than so be it.

**/**At the 'I need you, Robbins', Arizona smiled to herself. Did Mark really say that? She listened as he continued talking. She had been watching Callie's defiant attitude towards everyone and if she were there, she knew that Callie would listen to her. Callie usually did listen to her. Though, not until Arizona played the guilty card on her, but still – she got her way in the end.**/**

"So stop being so stubborn and open your damn eyes." Mark finished with a sigh, shaking his head. It would be no use talking to an unconscious person.

Addison had finally gotten Callie into a hospital room so she could do an ultra sound to check the babies heart beat and make sure that everything was doing okay in there.

"Why don't you try focusing on something that makes you happy, Callie? Just for a few minutes so you don't pass out," Addison said softly. The brunette was still hyperventilating and freaking out. That was not gonna help the baby or herself.

"I want to see Arizona be awesome. When I see that, I'll be happy." Callie replied snappily.

Addison didn't respond, just continued to put the jelly on Callie's stomach so she could start the ultrasound.

"I'm sorry." Callie groaned, placing both hands on her forehead in surrender. She hadn't meant to sound like a bitch to Addison but she was just so stressed.

"No, don't be. It's better to get your anger out on someone who knows the circumstances rather than someone who doesn't." Addison smiled warmly as she placed the transducer over Callie's belly and began to smoothly and slowly move the gel across her tanned stomach.

Callie took in a deep breath and gave a thank you smile to Addison. She was happy that the redhead had came all the way back to Seattle. Addison shed some good, happy light on the situation. Callie could only imagine what it'd be like if it was just Mark and her arguing all the time. It would not be a pretty picture.

"I'm glad you came." Callie said softly.

"I am too, Callie. I am too."

And then the room fell silent for a few moments before Addison told Callie to look at the monitor. On the monitor, the baby was shown.

"The baby is in good shape," Addison smiled gently, pulling the transducer off of Callie's stomach and putting it back in the slot. Addison wiped the gel off and Callie sat up.

Her baby was okay.

It didn't take long for Callie and Addison to head back to Arizona's room. Callie had only insisted multiple times that she not leave Arizona for that long. She would feel so responsible if anything else happened to her girlfriend while she wasn't there.

Down in the conference room, Hunt and Shepherd had been talking for ten minutes.

"She needs to be prepared for the possibility that Arizona may not wake up." Shepherd stated lightly.

Hunt nodded gently. He knew that they had to. There would be no easy way to do it, but how were they supposed to just tell their colleague – their friend – that her girlfriend may never wake up again?

"I'm sure that she already knows, but..." Shepherd sighed, falling back into one of the chairs. He didn't even know how to explain this to himself let alone to Callie herself.

"Maybe we should let Sloan and Montgomery do it?"  
>Shepherd agreed quickly. Maybe it would be best if Callie heard it from someone who could help her register it fully. But either way, it had to be done. As doctors, it was their duty for everyone to understand the consequences in which could happen.<p>

As Hunt was about to exit the conference room, his pager went off. He glanced at it, his eyes widening before looking to Shepherd.

"It's Robbins." and with that, they took off in a striking run down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this drama filled chapter. Writing it actually made me cry, even though I knew what was going to happen. ;D**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

_I'm on my knees. Only memories are left for me to hold._

"What happened?" Hunt shouted as he reached the room.

The scene in front of him was nothing good. Bailey was on Arizona's hospital bed, applying pressure to the gushing abdomen. Three nurses were getting ready to rush the frail and sick looking blonde to what he presumed was an emergency surgery. He glanced over to Callie who had blood soaking her hands as she stared sadly at her girlfriend. Mark and Addison had their hands on her shoulders.

_Don't know how but I'll get by. Slowly pull myself together._

"Stitches to the abdomen popped," Bailey shouted as blood began gushing onto her scrubs.

"OR 5 is ready for us!" April shouted, scrambling back into the room.

_There's no escape, so keep me safe. This feels so unreal._

Callie's hands were shaking. She watched in horror as Arizona continued to bleed out on a bed in front of her. Everything had been fine until Addison pointed out the blood soaking through the white blankets that were keeping Arizona's body warm. She took an unconscious step forward but found herself being restrained by both Mark and Addison who had reached out to grab her shoulders.

"Ar..Arizona," she whispered breathlessly, her dark eyes beginning to water.

_Nothing comes easily._

"On three we move her! One, two, three!" Bailey shouted before the nurses began pushing the hospital bed out of the room. Hunt threw himself out of the way, chasing after them.

It felt like a dream. A very bad one where nothing but horrible things were to come. Callie closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling a deep breath before she took off in a run to the OR. Mark and Addison were quick to follow.

_Fill this empty space. Nothing is like it seems. Turn my grief to grace._

"When I said that things could go wrong, I meant they could go wrong!" Bailey snapped. This is why Hunt should have granted her permission to do her surgery sooner rather than wait until they thought Arizona was stronger. Waiting had done them nothing.

"Is she strong enough to withstand this surgery?" Hunt asked as they all climbed into the elevator.

Bailey glanced to Callie who was also accompanying them in the elevator. She swallowed before giving Hunt the look. The look that showed Arizona could very well not make it through this surgery. However, Callie was a doctor too and she understood the look just as much as everyone else in that elevator did.

"She's gonna live." Callie croaked out, her hands still soaked in blood.

_I feel the cold. Loneliness unfold like from another world._

The elevator doors opened and no quickly had they did the doctors take off in another run. Callie felt her whole body turn to jello as she slowly followed them, unable to bring herself to run. Arizona had to make it. Arizona was awesome and she had to be strong. She had to be!

_Come what may, I won't fade away, but I know I might change._

Bailey and Hunt quickly scrubbed in, washing their hands and letting the nurses put their gloves and surgical uniforms on. They took deep breaths before entering the OR and getting straight to work. They didn't know how much time they had but whatever time they did have, they were not going to be wasting.

"I paged Avery and Lexie. Webber's on his way too." Hunt stated from behind his surgical mask.

_Nothing comes easily. Fill this empty space. Nothing is like it was._

Callie made her way to the OR gallery, slumping into a front row chair. Her eyes stared hopelessly at her girlfriend who was still bleeding. Arizona was losing more blood by the second. Her eyes glanced to Webber, Avery and Lexie who all burst into the OR at the same time.

"What happened?"

"She was bleeding on the inside, the stitches couldn't hold it," Hunt informed them.

_Turn my grief to grace._

Webber's eyes turned to Callie who sat in the gallery. Mark and Addison stood by the door, unsure if they should just let Callie be or if they should try to help her. He frowned. He couldn't afford to lose two doctors. If Robbins died, Torres could quit, it was very possible.

_Nothing comes easily. Where do I begin? Nothing can bring me peace._

Bailey had started her procedure, removing the few stitches that held, only to have more blood rush from the wound. She clamped some tools down, hoping that that would sub do until she was able to find the exact source of the bleeding and fix it.

_I've lost everything. I just want to feel your embrace._

"Callie?" Addison asked softly, finally approaching the brunette after ten long, dreadfully long, minutes of silence.

"I'm okay."

Addison smiled gently, sitting down next to Callie and offering Mark to sit down as well. Callie would be okay. She might not be right now but she would be. With every patient, there was a chance that he or she might not live, but that wasn't always the case. Arizona wouldn't be the patient who died. She was stronger than that.

"Do you want some water? Something to eat?" Addison asked. Callie hadn't ate since the accident and that couldn't be healthy for her or the baby.

Callie shook her head mutely, her eyes still fixated on the working doctors below. Webber was observing, Bailey and Hunt were working away on the abdomen with help from Avery and Lexie looked to be whispering to Arizona.

"I'll go get you some pizza..." Mark stood up, even after Callie shook her head.

"I'm not hungry." Callie ground out.

"Well I'm sure the baby is, Callie. There's two of you now, not just one of you."

"The baby is inside of **me **Mark so until you have a baby of your own, don't tell me what the baby needs." Callie snapped. She wasn't hungry right now and the baby wasn't either. There were special kicks for hunger, she'd come to learn that.

"So you're gonna sit there and wither away at the same speed that Arizona does?"

Callie's in take of breath was sharp, her teeth gritting together. Addison turned her head to Mark, her green eyes narrowing in on him as if to tell him to back off.

"Arizona's not withering away." Callie growled angrily.

Mark's chuckle was one of anger. He shook his head, rolling his eyes as he pointed to the glass – referring to Arizona.

"But she could and none of us like it but it's a fact. Wanna know another fact? You and the baby aren't withering away therefore you need to eat something." Mark didn't care if what he was saying made complete sense, as long as it talked Callie into eating something than it didn't particularly matter to him.

"Shut up, Mark." Callie was not in the mood to argue with him. She was in the mood to just sit there quietly and watch as they fixed her girlfriend, soon to be fiance, and then watch her come back alive.

"Arizona wouldn't want you to watch if she died."

That was enough. Callie stood up, her chest rising and falling out of anger. Mark needed to leave and he needed to leave now. She took a step forward, bare inches separating Mark from her.

"You don't even like Arizona. You don't get to talk about it, especially about her dying." Callie's voice was deep.

Addison stood up then, pushing herself between Callie and Mark. As much as Mark probably deserved a good punch in the face right now, it didn't need to happen here or right now.

"Let's just sit down and keep it silent." Addison suggested and when Callie obeyed, she gave Mark that look, and he obeyed as well.

Down in the OR, Bailey was successfully finishing the surgery. She'd found the source of the bleeding and had done her best to stop it. She fixed everything that she could see and apparently, that was all that needed to be fixed. Except for the last piece of glass that had been missed from earlier. She needed to take it out and stitch the tiny laceration to the ovary. But as far as was concerned, the ovary itself didn't have any damage.

"Can you pass me some more gauze, Dr. Avery?" Bailey asked.

Avery nodded. He turned without realizing that there was a palette of instruments behind him and knocked the cart over. He stumbled to grab it and by accident bumped Bailey's arm. The arm that was holding the clamp to make sure Arizona didn't bleed out.

The clamp flung off of the wound, blood squirting up and out of the blonde's abdomen and just as quick to follow was the electrocardiograms beeping signaling that Arizona was flat lining.

_Step one you say we need to talk. He walks, you say sit down it's just a talk. He smiles politely back at you, you stare politely right on through._

Callie immediately stood up at the sound of the monitor, her eyes widening at the squirting blood. Her breathing increased quickly as she watched hopelessly from behind the glass.

"I need a defibrillator!" Bailey shouted to whoever was listening.

Whenever in the OR, they kept one close by, sometimes in the actual room, in case of emergencies.

_Some sort of window to your right, as he goes left and you stay right between the lines of fear and blame. You begin to wonder why you came._

April grabbed the machine, quickly holding out the paddles for Bailey to take.

"On three!"

"One, two, three!"

At that, everyone removed their hands or any body part that was touching Arizona. The blonde's body wracked and their heads whipped towards the heart monitor.

Nothing.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to safe a life._

"Charge to two fifty!"

And again, Bailey pressed the paddles to Arizona's chest, watching Arizona's body rise and then fall again. No familiar beeping came from the heart monitor. It was still erratic.

Callie screamed, smashing her fists to the glass. No! Arizona couldn't die! Dammit! Mark and Addison quickly stood up, standing on both sides of Callie but not daring to touch the emotional brunette in front of them.

_Let him know that you know best. 'Cause after all, you do know best. Try to slip past his defense without granting innocence._

"Charge to three twenty!"

It felt like everything was frozen in time. Bailey pressed the paddles to Arizona's chest for a fifth time and nothing. Tears were streaming down her face as she shouted for them to turn the voltage to four thirty.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong. The things you've told him all along and pray to God he hears you. And pray to God he hears you._

Callie continued to slam her fist against the glass, unable to help herself. Large tears were falling from her dark eyes and her whole body was shaking.

"Arizona!" She screamed, bringing tears to Addison's eyes.

**/**Arizona watched as she flat lined, feeling her own soul tugging at her very small existence. She took a few steps towards Callie, reaching out and putting a gentle hand on her shoulder from behind. She knew that Callie couldn't feel it but hopefully it'd do something – anything. She took a deep breath, tears forming in her blue eyes.**/**

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to safe a life._

"Dr. Bailey..." Webber said gently, watching as she struggled to compose herself enough to press the paddles down to Arizona again.

Bailey didn't even acknowledge him.

"Dr. Bailey!" He watched her meet his eyes. "She's gone." he spoke the words that no body wanted to hear.

_As he begins to raise his voice, you lower yours and grant him once last chance. Drive until you lose the road or break with the ones you follow._

"No, no she's not! She's...She's not gone!" Dr. Bailey snapped back, shouting for a five hundred charge. That was the highest they could bring it with Arizona's body weight. It could even be too much.

"She's already gone, Dr. Bailey!"

_He will do one of two things. He will admit to everything or he'll say he's just not the same and you'll begin __to wonder why you came._

Bailey pressed the paddles to Arizona's chest once more and as her body jolted, music rung through the doctors ears. The heart monitor returned to it's normal beeping and the lines began moving up and down like they should.

At the sound of the monitor, Callie felt relief wash over her. She felt herself falter. It was almost a faint feeling except she knew she'd be okay. Addison and Mark lowered her to the chair, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to safe a life._

Everyone in the OR looked up at one another, nodding in silence accomplishment. Webber's looked almost apologetic but Bailey gave him a gentle nod before returning to the wound that had slowly stopped bleeding. She wiped off all the blood, stitching everything back the way it should be before meeting Hunt's eyes.

"She shouldn't have anymore problems now." Bailey stated to him. At least not with the abdomen.

_How to save a life._

"You did good Dr. Bailey." Hunt congratulated her.

The nurses removed the surgical wear from the surgeons, allowing them to finally leave the OR. Lexie and Avery were given the job of bringing Arizona back up to her room. Now all that was left to do was wait.

Wait and see if she woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, so I have to say that I am so sorry for the long wait for this update. I've been busy and terribly sick, though I am slowly getting better, I hope! Thank you SO much for the many reviews I got on the last chapter. I'm glad that I can give you guys a story that you all love so much and I hope you continue to love. This chapter is short and not much happens but the next one or so will definitely make up for it, I promise. :) **

"She's not gonna die." Callie stated with a confident tone.

Derek nodded, a slight smile rising to his lips. He was glad to see that Callie was staying so positive in a situation like this. He couldn't count how many times he'd seen both wives and husbands, families even, lose all hope and it was just a relief to know that someone who he thought of as family was able to be in such a positive mood.

"Not if we can help it." He explained further. He'd just informed her that there was an equal possibility of Arizona dying. He didn't like that he had to tell her that, but as a doctor, it was his duty that the ones close to the patient knew the consequences.

"Then help it." Callie sat back down in the chair and took Arizona's hand. "Just do everything you can to help it." That's all she was asking for.

"We will." Derek gave a gentle nod of his head before disappearing back into the hallway. The surgical staff that they had appointed to Arizona would obviously do everything they could. Arizona was part of their family and as much as they tried not to favor people they were close to, this one was just a little too close to home. It always was close to home when it was one of them.

Callie had to remain hopeful. Arizona would wake up. There wasn't allowed to be talk of the blonde not waking up, not around her at least.

"Callie, I know you might not be hungry, but I do think you should eat something." Addison softly said into the silence. Mark had asked her to introduce the idea to Callie again and hope for a better answer. Addison could do better at talking the brunette than he could right now.

Nodding gently, Callie turned in her chair, glancing to Mark, "You could have just asked me yourself." she gave him a small smile.

Mark smirked, shrugging lightly. "Hey, didn't wanna upset ya," he teased.  
>"Pizza." And then Mark disappeared from the room just as quickly as Derek had previously.<p>

Addison smiled at their little exchange. It was nice to hear them get along considering that since she got here, the two of them had done everything but get along. Though, with the circumstances, Addison understood why Callie was so stressed. Anyone in the brunette's position would be stressed, especially if they were pregnant like she was.

"You know...he's not trying to be such an ass."

Callie nodded, sighing.

"I know he's not, but this is Arizona and..." Callie shook her head, trailing off with the knowing that Addison would understand.

"I get it, it's just hard for him. As much as we all wanna believe he's all penis, he's sensitive and just wants what's best for his family." Addison smirked.

Callie chuckled, leaning against the bed and glancing up at her beautiful fiance. Arizona might now know Callie's answer but she sure as hell did and once the blonde decided to wake up, she would know it too.

"Just try to make deals with him or something, cut him some slack. He's a first time dad." Addison had worked with many fathers of the pregnant wives/girlfriends/whatever they were, so she could also understand the side that Mark came from.

Sighing, Callie nodded. She knew Mark wasn't acting the way he was just because of his dislike for Arizona, but he could still act sensitive to the fact that Arizona was her fiance and things would be changing. This accident would change them and right now, Callie wasn't sure if it was for the better or worse. She'd have to wait for Arizona to wake up first.

"I can only do so much..." Callie whispered, taking Arizona's hand in hers, gently caressing the bruised skin.

**/**Arizona could see the stress amounting on Callie's face. The brunette was exhausted, hungry and scared beyond belief but she was trying to be strong for everyone. She wished that her Calliope wasn't so stubborn and would just take the offer's of naps that were given to her, but then again, if roles were reversed, Arizona wouldn't leave Callie either.**/**

The room fell silent for awhile, leaving Callie alone to her thoughts. Her head was rested against the white bed sheets and her heavy eyelids were just drifting closed when Mark came back in. She perked up at the smell of her Hawaiin pizza.

"It smells so good." Callie's stomach growled and she nodded in thanks to Mark. He grabbed Addison a salad and pizza for himself. She hadn't eaten since before the accident so it'd probably taste like pizza heaven.

"I almost didn't want to come in. You were almost asleep," Mark pointed out, his eyes narrowing in on her.

"Yeah, guess it's been...uh, tiring."

"You should get some real sleep."

Callie was about to protest when she caught the look that Addison was giving her. Addison wanted her to try to make some deals with Mark. She'll do something if he'd do something – that sort of thing. A little sleep couldn't do her any harm, could it?

"That would be a good idea, huh?" She smirked.

Mark's eyes shined just a little bit at her acceptance.

"After I eat, one thing at a time." Callie stated. She had to take this one step at a time, just like Arizona was doing. Sadly though, she had had to take a lot of things at once, which led to the state she was in now. But Arizona was awesome and therefore would wake up.

The three ate, having conversation about other things, more lively things like Callie actually being engaged. The thought brought a smile to the Latina's face. She was going to be engaged to the most sexy and amazing woman on the face of this earth and no body was going to ruin that for her. After they finished eating, Callie agreed to get a nap on one condition. If anything, even the slightest thing, happened with Arizona than she was to be paged immediately. No if's, and's, or but's were allowed, and Mark agreed. Addison was aware of the condition and agreed to page her even if Mark said they shouldn't, if something were to happen.

Down in the Emergency wing was Karev, Yang and Meredith. They'd been waiting for a huge incident to happen and come in to Seattle Grace so they could tare their minds away from their hurt friend.

"That crash really did a number to her face," Yang commented, crossing her arms as she leaned back against the wall.

"Cristina!" Meredith scowled, shaking her head at the Korean doctor.

"What? It did," She shrugged in return, scoffing at how Meredith was chastising her for the truth.

"She went through a windshield." Karev reminded them.

"At least she doesn't look like Reb...Ava, or whoever the hell she was."

Karev rolled his eyes. "Yeah well let's hope Robbins doesn't end up psycho like her." He shook his head.

"She's mental with the peds thing, kinda scary," Yang scrunched her face up. She wasn't into the whole peds deal but when she got put with Arizona, it was a scary thing with the way the blonde pediatric doctor treated her patients as though they were doctors themselves.

"I think it's sweet." Meredith smiled.

"You would," Yang laughed, Karev's laugh joining hers.

"It's just sad. I mean we seen them just the day before and everything was so perfect, y'know?" Meredith sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Did you see her face at the baby shower? I wouldn't call that perfect." Cristina smirked.

They all laughed but in their hearts, they all knew that it was troubling them. It always affected them when it was one of their own, especially someone as close to some of them as Arizona was.

Five hours went by before Callie finally awoke. She tossed over on one of the beds, rubbing her eyes that were full of sleep. She grumbled tiredly, grabbing her pager from it's spot next to her pillow. Nothing. That surely meant that Arizona hadn't gotten worse, but that always meant that she hadn't gotten better per say. Dammit. However, Callie didn't want Arizona to wake up without her there to calm her down. The blonde would obviously be frightened at waking up in a hospital if she didn't remember.

Standing up from the bed, Callie stretched, feeling extremely refreshed – even with just five hours of sleep, and immediately headed down up to the next floor where Arizona's room was. She entered slowly, glancing to the heart monitor and IV pump which was still the same as before. She sat down next to the blonde. Maybe she could get a bit more sleep in here while it was quiet. She laid her head down next to Arizona's arm, her dark hair resting on the bruised skin and she closed her eyes, curling her knee's up onto the large chair. She had gotten one from an office just down the hallway when Arizona was first admitted.

Just a little bit more sleep and Callie would be able to stay up for hours. Surgeon's were used to getting very little to no sleep but this situation was more stressful than Callie had ever endured, so the lack of sleep was getting to her more than expected.

In the cafeteria, Mark and Addison sat together, discussing things that had happened while Addison was away. It wasn't much really, but even if both weren't willing to admit it, the feelings that they once had for one another still existed.

"Everyone misses you around here, Addie," Mark smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Richard tells me." She smiled. She could remember countless times when Richard had called her, telling her that he needed her back here, but the things that happened in Seattle were so hard to overcome. Plus she was unwelcome here. Derek didn't want her here and she didn't want the fighting. Not when it was avoidable.

"...I miss you Addison." Mark admitted softly, his blue eyes meeting her green ones.

Addison swallowed, biting her bottom lip before sighing. She missed Mark too, even if she didn't want to admit it, but by not admitting, she was only hurting what could very possibly be.

"I know," She started, her facial expression reading compassion. "I miss you too...What we had." She did not want him to think that she just missed their friendship because boy, she missed much more than that. Mark Sloan was always seen as a manwhore, and she had named him that, but with her, there had always been more than just their earth shattering sex. There were feelings and love – lots of it.

Mark smiled. She missed him too, this was a good thing. He pulled his chair closer to her, unable to stop his next movement. He leaned in, noting that she didn't pull away, before pressing his lips gently to hers. Addison leaned into it, bringing her hand up to his shoulder to steady herself.

..._Just like it used to be._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you SO much for your reviews! I had a lot of inspiration for this chapter and I know you guys will enjoy it. You'll know why when you finish it, therefore I am not going to bore you with this author's note! Read and enjoy. :)**

"Man, I miss Robbins," Karev groaned as Lexie and him finally escaped Stark. They'd been put on peds duty with the guy and if he got anymore insensitive towards the fact that the REAL peds doctor was unconscious than Karev was gonna fly him through a wall.

"Is he always this rude?" Lexie raised a brow. She didn't work in Pediatrics nearly as much as Alex did.

Karev shrugged when both of their pagers went off. Lovely, it was Stark. They jogged their way back down to the Peds wing, coming to a stop when they neared him.

"When did I tell you you could leave?" An angry Stark shouted.

The two remained silent, not really caring what he had to say.

"You two are under my orders until Dr. Robbins comes back, if and when she does!" They had only been in his care for four hours and he was getting annoyed with them.

"She will be." Karev corrected him, his jaw clenching.

"We'll see when the time comes. Grey, room 2100. Karev, with me." And they all went their ways. Man, Robbins really needed to wake the hell up.

In Arizona's room, Callie was slowly waking up. She heard the beeping of the monitors as she rubbed her eyes, allowing them to be more focused when she glanced to Arizona. However, Arizona hadn't moved an inch, which saddened the brunette on every level. Why wasn't she waking up? Callie remembered reading in a book that the unconscious loved to be talked to, because in some – most cases, they were still able to hear the things going on around them.

"Claire's parents told me to tell you that they hope you get better," Claire was one of Arizona's patients. Arizona would always talk about her and how she'd do anything for that little girl, almost like she had for Wallace.

_All of these lines across my face tell you the story of who I am._

"And that they can't wait to see you again. I mean...we all can't wait," Callie whispered, biting the inside of her lip.

_So many stories of where I've been and how I got to where I am._

"Especially our baby. I know that it wants you to wake up Arizona. It hasn't stopped worrying about you." Any child would worry about it's mother in this condition. Yeah, Arizona was one of this baby's mothers.

"I know we were gonna wait...and I-I haven't even told Mark yet, but it's a girl. Our baby is a girl." Callie felt her eyes sting with tears and she reached out for Arizona's hand. Though she found that as much as she wanted it to be comforting, it was only more saddening because Arizona couldn't squeeze it and tell her everything would be okay.

_But these stories don't mean anything when you've got no one to tell them to. It's true, I was made for you._

**/**Arizona's jaw dropped when Callie told them they were having a baby girl. She immediately felt her own eyes water as she pictured Callie and her holding a baby girl. She made her way over to her girlfriend, brushing the stray piece of hair out of her face and kissing her cheek softly. She...It was time for her to wake up. Callie needed her to, everyone needed her to, but most of all – she needed herself to.**/**

_I climbed across the mountain tops. Swam all across the ocean blue. I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules but baby I broke them all for you._

"She's strong. Really strong, just like you, and you're gonna be a huge part of her life..." Before the crash, Callie had been a bitch. She hadn't realized it but since the fatal incident that could very well tear Arizona away from her forever, she couldn't help but realize how selfish and rude she had been. How could she do that to Arizona? She didn't know but when Arizona woke up, she would make it up to her. "I promise. This baby is gonna love you and she's gonna need you just as much as she needs Mark and I." She whispered, caressing Arizona's hand with her thumb.

_Oh, because even when I was flat broke, you made me feel like a million bucks. You do. And I was made for you._

Callie could only imagine how terrible she'd made Arizona feel multiple times. She thought back to what Arizona had said just before the crash happened and instead of taking time to understand how Arizona felt, she argued with her. It was her fault, not Arizona's. The blonde was entitled to express how she felt but Callie hadn't given her the time of day.

_You see the smile that's on my mouth. It's hiding the words that don't come out._

"I'm sorry." It was the most sincere apology she had ever given. "This is gonna be about me and you. Mark...he's not a part of us and I'm sorry that I made it seem like he was. I-I love you Arizona."

_And all of our friends who think that I am blessed. They don't know my head is a mess. No, they don't know who I really am and they don't know what I've been through like you do._

**/**Arizona clenched her eyes closed, not wanting anymore tears to fall down her cheeks as Callie apologized. She brought her hand down to Callie's arm, rubbing it gently, even if the brunette couldn't feel it. Their relationship had to be one of the rockiest but they could handle it. Things would go smoother when she woke up. She slowly drifted away from Callie, stepping out of her room and into the commotion of everyone. It felt almost warming to her to realize that even with everything going on, other people were able to just breathe. Callie needed to breathe. Arizona needed to breathe. No, she needed to wake up.**/**

_And I was made for you._

"But you...It's time for you to wake up because you need to get better. You need to remember why you're a good person and why you matter." Callie wasn't thinking of herself anymore. She'd done enough of that. Sure, she needed Arizona, but Arizona needed herself right now. Callie could only imagine how hard it would be for Arizona to get back into action and start to recover. It'd be a long journey but she was ready for it. She was ready for a stubborn Arizona – all knew she would be.

_All of these lines across my face tell you the story of who I am. So many stories of where I've been and who I got to where I am._

**/**Dodging a few rushing nurses Arizona took a deep breath. The air was like brand new, like a new feather floating through her body and bringing it's beauty. She had missed what it felt like to be a person – a real person with real tasks to complete – to be a doctor. All she had been was the patient and the person that everyone felt sorry for. Well, they certainly better not show her any sympathy when she woke up. She was strong, she was _awesome_ and no body was going to take that away from her. She made her way through the hallways, down to the OR. She sat next to Cristina who was watching Teddy do some cardio procedure. This was Seattle Grace, the one she had always known and remembered.**/**

_But these stories don't mean anything when you've got no one to tell them to. It's true, that I was made for you._

Callie sighed, running both of her hands back through her hair. She knew that talking to Arizona couldn't possibly bring her back to life in an instant but she wanted to do something, anything, she could to help her come back quicker.

**/**Leaving the OR gallery, Arizona smiled at all the oncomers. There were a few new faces that she didn't recognize but was sure she would come to meet eventually. She missed being awesome. She missed waking up every morning to Callie. Callie...Oh Calliope. She stopped, tilting her head and breathing in the beautiful air before realizing what she needed to do. She needed to wake up and she needed to do it now.**/**

_Oh yeah well it's true that I was made for you._

**/**Arizona took one last breath before running, literally running, to her room. She could feel the tears soaking her pale cheeks once again as she felt her legs become stronger. Everything around her was fading as she ran until she slowly wasn't running anymore. She was gone...**/**

"I think Addison's got Mark wrapped on her finger," Callie laughed.

Through her laughter, she heard a noise. Her eyes immediately rose to Arizona and she watched the blonde cough again. The blonde's eyes fluttered for long moments before opening.

"A...Arizona..." Callie's lips trembled.

Another cough wracked the blonde's body.

Outside of the room was the nursing station. A red head nurse looked up, seeing movement from the blonde on the bed and then watching as her eyes fluttered, she immediately paged Dr. Hunt, Shepherd and Bailey. She had been told on what to do if this had occurred. She dropped the files back down to the desk, rushing into the room just as Callie stood up.

"She's...She's awake..." Callie was a stammering mess, tears slowly falling down her cheeks as Arizona's eyes flashed across the room, taking in her surroundings.

Just then, Dr. Hunt flew through the door. He was quickly followed by Bailey and Shepherd. They all ushered Callie to the back, standing around the blonde's bed.

"Arizona, can you hear us?"

Nothing...

"Arizona?" Dr. Bailey tried.

"C...Cal..." Arizona winced at the pain in her body, but ignored it like the strong person she was. "W...Will you ...marry me?" She croaked out, her voice weak, but her blue eyes hopeful. She had no intentions of answering anyone's question until Callie answered hers.

Callie burst out in tears, unable to control it.

"Yes...Yes, I will marry you."


	9. Chapter 9

** A/N: This was a really long wait and my sincerest apologies go out. I had surgery on the 24th of November and went home on the 26th. Since then I've been trying to recover as best as I can. It was just Tuesday that I got the energy to actually sit on the computer, but as I was recovering, I was writing down ideas for this story non-stop! Though I gotta say that I miss being in the pediatric wing at the hospital. It was a fun experience, y'know, minus the surgery part. Too bad Arizona wasn't there! ;) Anyway, thank you SO much for your guys' reviews. They keep me so motivated and happy. You guys are truly amazing. Also I have a little task for all of you. In your review OR in my message box, lemme know what things you'd like to see happen in this story. I've asked a few of you but I wanna hear what my readers want and hopefully incorporate your ideas into it! I can give credit to the idea if you want it as well, no problems there! But I hope you love this chapter. Have a wonderful day/night everybody. ;D Oh, and happy December! **

"Arizona, we need to ask you some questions. Can you help us with some answers?" Shepherd asked after a long glance between Callie and Arizona.

Arizona nodded, her blue eyes sparkling as she finally tore her gaze from Calliope. She met Derek's eyes – a signal to him that she was able to follow a command. Clearly she was able to speak and see things.

"Is everything you see clear?" He asked softly.

She blinked, her icy blue eyes glancing at a couple other objects before giving him a mute nod of her head.

"Good." Derek reached into his pocket, pulling out a little light and asked her to follow it with her eyes. Arizona squinted at first, as a normal person would, but slowly began to follow it.

"You're doing good, Robbins," Hunt congratulated.

"How 'bout your fingers? Can you move those?"

Arizona remembered when she had woken up before and hadn't been able to move them. She glanced up to Callie.

"You can do it," Callie mouthed to her, giving her a warm smile.

A spark of determination grew in her blue orbes as she brought them down to her hand. She focused on it, taking a deep breath and then moving a single finger. Unlike before, it really did move. Not much but from the look on Derek's face Arizona could tell that it was enough.

As the doctors continued to keep Arizona busy with questions, Callie stepped out of the room. She kept in view of Arizona though, just in case they finished – Callie didn't want Arizona to be alone, plus Callie had a lot to say. They probably both did considering the accident. She took a deep breath. The air was cool but kind of refreshing. The weight that she'd been carrying around since the accident had miraculously disappeared, and quite frankly, Callie didn't mind at all.

A thought came to the brunette's mind to text Mark and update him. He'd probably get pissed if she didn't tell him, especially since it would be the most exciting and upbeat news any of them had heard in a while. She pulled out her phone and typed away.

_She woke up, Mark...Arizona...She's awake. But don't come up here, everything's fine. I wanna make sure she's okay before big crowds of people get at her._

Callie figured Arizona wouldn't want people at her so quickly. She'd just woken up and would probably be very confused. Not to mention the two of them needed a few minutes alone first.

Glancing up as Hunt, Shepherd, Bailey and Altman made their way out of Arizona's room and over to her, she squared her shoulders. She was eager for the information they were about to give her.

"Her brain activity is perfect. She's able to follow simple commands and understand everything. She remembers names," Derek nodded with a smile.

"Her heart rate is at the speed we figured it would be upon her waking up." Teddy informed her. The dirty-blonde cardio surgeon couldn't be filled with more relieve that her friend had finally woken up. Arizona was probably her best friend and doing big heavy duty procedures like she had on your best friend could definitely put you in a tough position. Especially when your best friend's girlfriend is watching and happens to also be a close friend of yours.

"She's in good condition, now get your butt in there before she pulls a stitch trying to get out of the bed to get to you!" Bailey ushered the Latina towards the room.

Arizona was already straining herself from trying to sit up. She wanted to at least look half decent when Callie came in. Geez, she probably looked horrible. How long had she been unconscious?

"No no no. Arizona," Callie said softly, shaking her head with the tiniest smile as the blonde attempted pulling herself into a sitting position.

Arizona shot her eyes up to Callie's, wincing a bit at the quick movement but easing into it quickly. She glanced the brunette up and down. She couldn't help it.

"Calliope," she whispered, her movements coming to a halt.

Callie crossed the room quickly, turning the chair towards the bed before sitting in it. Arizona immediately reached for her hand in which Callie took. Their eyes were locked on each other for long minutes with nothing but silence filling the room. They didn't need words right now, just each other.

After minutes of staring at each other, Callie gave Arizona's hand a gentle squeeze. The touch was barely even enough for her to feel. Callie didn't want to cause her any more pain or discomfort than the blonde was probably already in.

"I'm sorry," The silence was broken by Arizona.

Brunette eyes widened and a large shake of a head was all Arizona got for response.

"I should...I wasn't watching." Arizona's voice was small and almost child-like.

"_We _shouldn't have been fighting." Callie corrected her. "Which was my fault. You not paying attention was my fault." She stated.

"Callie,-"

"No Arizona, it was. I shouldn't have been texting Mark. That was our time together. You were right. He did get a lot of me but Arizona, not...not anymore." Callie leaned forward, her eyes speaking the truth even more than her words were.

Arizona couldn't meet Callie's eyes so instead she focused on the wall behind Callie's head. "It's..." She fell silent. This was too much to even think about handling right now. Maybe it was something that they didn't even need to talk about it. They didn't need to apologize for the crash.

Callie blinked away a couple of tears, watching as Arizona refused eye contact. She could see Arizona's beautiful eyes turn watery and she frowned, her lips quivering. Callie raised her hand to cup Arizona's cheek, wiping softly beneath the woman's eye with her thumb. Arizona turned her face into Callie's hand. How terrible and weak did she look right now?

Arizona Robbins didn't do weak. That was why she had _**used**_ to run when things got tough.

"I love you."

Hearing the words from Arizona first made Callie's tears run. They were happy tears though, more happier than she'd ever been. Her fiancee was alive and telling her that she loved her.

"I love you too, Arizona."

The news had ventured fast throughout the hospital. Much like every other piece of gossip did: except this wasn't the normal terrible gossip. This was good news. Arizona was awake.

Avery ventured off with Shepherd to do a brain tumor surgery. Since Sloan wasn't really active at work for plastics, he needed a new gig and Shepherd was always looking for someone to work with.

Yang had been avoiding Teddy at all costs. The woman was driving her mental – no OR time? Who the hell did she think she was? So instead, the Korean woman hid out in the staff room with icecream. She'd been alone until Meredith crashed her little party.

"Did you hear?" Meredith asked, entering the room further.

Shoveling another spoon full of ice cream into her mouth Cristina mumbled a "Hear what?"

"Arizona. She's stable!"

"Robbins is awake?" Karev poked his head into the door, grabbing Lil' Grey's arm to halt her. He couldn't help but overhear as they'd been passing.

"That's what I heard." Meredith smiled happily.

Cristina put the lid on the ice cream and shoved it back into the freezer. She was curious.

"C'mon, this hospital's got more gossip than New York City. I'ma go see for myself," She complained with a roll of her eyes as she moved past Karev and Lexie who were still in the doorway. The other three were quick to follow.

They got into the elevator and pressed the floor number where Arizona had been placed. Who would start a rumor about the beloved pediatric surgeon being awake if she wasn't? That would just be cruel, especially if the news got around to Callie and it was untrue.

Mark and Addison had just been coming up from the cafeteria. They were gonna stay away from Arizona's room just in case Callie and her weren't finished getting reacquainted with one another, but it'd be best to be on guard. And just as they had expected, the group of residents came dashing towards the room.

Standing up, Mark cleared his throat, a questioning look crossed his face as he stepped in front of them.

"Is it true?"

"Robbins is awake?"

"She is." Mark stated clearly.

As if they were horses getting lined up at stalls they all did some sort of exciting jump or shimmy of the body.

"But she's not having visitors." He finished, his eyes narrowing at all of them.

"You ain't her doctor. You don't make the rules." Karev barked. Did Mark really want them to take orders from him?

"No, but Callie's her girlfriend and until she says Arizona wants you bombarding her – you're staying out of that room." Mark glared down Karev. He wasn't budging. If Arizona wasn't ready than no body was gonna push her to be. Hell, Addison and himself hadn't even seen the blonde yet, let alone everybody else.

"She just needs to be ready first, Karev." Addison said softly.

Nodding gently, Karev sighed. He couldn't argue that. If he'd just woken up from being unconscious for as long as she had then a whole group of people would probably piss him off.

"How is she?" Lexie interrupted.

"Not sure yet. Callie's with her though so she's probably the best she can be." Mark said lightly.

They all nodded until Meredith's pager went off, interrupting the silence that had taken over.

"It's Bailey, I gotta go." And with that, they all disappeared, even the ones without a page.

Back in the room, Arizona had calmed down. Callie was right next to the bed, her arm around Arizona as best as she could, rubbing her back gently.

"How is our baby?" Arizona whispered softly.

"Our baby girl? She's perfect." Callie smiled, turning her body ever so slightly so she could see Arizona's face.

The look that crossed the blonde was priceless. Her eyes glinted and turned teary, but for a good reason, her lips curved into a smile that made Callie want to kiss her forever.

"A girl..." She whispered, a sniffle following.

"Yeah, our baby girl."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter took me forever to get out. I'm not going to lie. I struggled with it for days, weeks, and I have rewritten it multiple times. This is the shortest version I got out of it and honestly, it's the best one I've written. I know I have kept you all waiting so long and I can't apologize enough, which is why I am posting it. I swear my other chapters will be better. My life has really got me going but I just got off of school for Christmas holidays! YAY! So expect updates far more frequent. :') Funkyshaz57 has kindly reminded me a few times to update, and any of you who want to can as well! I sometimes get busy and just check my emails and when I see the inboxes, I remember that I do need to update. I love you all so much and you guys are amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's character. Shonda Rhimes, the beautiful and amazing woman does. 3 **

It'd been five days since Arizona woke up. The time had flown by quickly in comparison to the time that Arizona had been unconscious. Callie had gone back to work, but only after Arizona promised her numerous times that she would be okay. It was just so hard for Callie to leave Arizona, even with the hourly pop-ins that she did.

However, on this particular day, Callie worried more than usual about her wife. Arizona seemed to be with drawing herself from people – including Callie. For the first two days of the blonde being awake, she seemed so determined to get better and back to her old workaholic self. And than something changed. Something Callie couldn't quite pinpoint. It wasn't that Arizona was rude and bitter, rather it was the fact that Arizona didn't even begin to acknowledge that she'd been in a terrible accident.

"Derek, can I talk to you?" Callie asked as she finally ran into the doctor she'd been looking for.

Turning toward the familiar voice, Derek nodded, leaning against the nursing table that he'd been filling out discharge papers on.

"It's about Arizona," She sighed, clasping her hands in front of her so she wouldn't be distracted by them. "She's...not acting the same. I mean, she's really distant. And I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it. I don't want to push her to face something that she isn't ready to face but I can't help but worry about her." She informed him.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest, going over reasons that this could be happening.

Callie had went to him because he was the neurosurgeon. He was the one who would probably have the best knowledge as to why she was acting that way considering the brain gets to decide why you act the way you do. It was really her only option.

"Callie," Derek started, finally coming to his conclusion. "The scans that she's had post-surgeries and post-her waking up have not showed any signs that something is wrong with her brain. It's just her way of dealing with the trauma. I'm sure she'll come out of it." He said warmly. Arizona had just suffered a major car accident and extensive injuries that would take a while, the time length impossible to tell, to heal. She would definitely need time to process it.

"So it's just a stage?" Callie raised a brow.

"More than likely. She's probably scared. Just try to talk to her and keep telling her that she's gonna pull through with everything." Derek smiled to her before his pager went off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a patient who needs to be prepped for surgery." He clapped her gently on the shoulder as he walked away.

Callie sighed. "It's just a stage. She's gonna get over it," She whispered to herself before turning on her heel and heading back in the direction of Arizona's room.

* * *

><p>"I think I might head back to LA soon. Arizona's awake and Callie's doing better." Addison said softly, sipping at her beer.<p>

"Really? That's a shame..." Mark tried to make a laugh out of it, but he really couldn't. He didn't want Addison to leave yet. They had just kissed. She wasn't allowed to leave yet.

"Hm?" She raised a brow.

"I just mean that you came so quickly and now you're leaving."

"That's not what you meant Mark." Addison stated, her blue eyes narrowing up at him knowingly.

Mark sighed, scratching at his head, his eyes meeting hers. Addison Montgomery was a smart woman so there would really be no use lying to her. But was trying to get them back together gonna be like trying to glue a broken mirror? He wasn't sure.

"Addison, you know that the soul reason of me calling you down here was because Callie needed you. But...I could have called a lot of people. I called _you_. I missed _you_." His voice dropped to a low whisper. "And I'm not gonna let you leave before I know for a hundred and fifty perfect that you really don't miss me. I let you go the last time but I'm not letting you leave again." He informed her, his tone proving that he was dead serious.

A part of Addison had known exactly what he was going to say before he said it. She had left Seattle in the first place because of the massive explosions of problems that had rocked her life. Mark had been one of them. Not to mention that she had been pregnant with his kid then, and had terminated the pregnancy quickly. But here she was, in Seattle, in front of Mark, and there was no hiding from him. There was no being pitiful Addison Montgomery who hid from the man she clearly loved through refused to let herself admit it.

"Mark..." Addison started softly. "My job is in LA. It's the one place I can be without having to remember what I left behind and how much I hurt the people I cared about." She whispered.

"You didn't hurt anybody. Derek hurt you."

"I'm not talking about Derek. I'm talking about you."

Mark raised a brow, shaking his head. Did she really think that she hurt him? Sure, her leaving and terminating the baby they could have had did hurt him, but he had forgave her long ago. He reached across the table, taking her pale hand in his.

"Stop." He said softly. "Whatever you think you did to hurt me, didn't hurt me. So stop thinking that you did." He squeezed her hand. "Because Addie, I love you. And I have never stopped loving you."

Addison turned her head away for a second, taking a deep breath. Why was she so damn emotional? Geez, is this really the Addison that she had turned into?

"So the others were just part of the manwhore facade?" Addison laughed, her blue eyes sparkly with tears.

"Yeah, part of the facade." He squeezed her hand again, smirking. He really missed her more than anything.

Addison nodded. She let out a breath that she hadn't even known she'd been holding.

"But where does this...leave us?" She asked.

"I want it to leave us with a chance. I want a chance to show you that I'm not gonna hurt you, and I want you to know that you haven't hurt me." He said sincerely.

"You have a chance Mark." The corner of Addison's lips turned up in a tiny smile.

"Friday night?" He smiled.

"Friday night." She nodded.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Callie asked with a small smile as she reached the door to Arizona's room. The blonde woman in the bed seemed to be struggling with something but the tray of food was in the way of her actually seeing what was going on.<p>

"I'm trying to make a fist." Arizona said softly.

Callie creased her eyebrows, entering the room further to sit next to her wife.

"Didn't we try that this morning?"

Arizona nodded, her blue eyes focused on her hand that was slowly inching more and more towards a fist.

"And didn't we decide that you need to not stress yourself or push yourself?"

"No. You decided that Calliope."

Callie frowned, watching as the blonde's face crumpled in pain but she continued to push herself. Callie wished she could do something – anything to help Arizona but Arizona was too stubborn.

"Ar,-"

"I know what I'm doing Callie." Arizona whispered, biting her bottom lip hard from the pain. She felt her blue eyes water but she refused to let them fall. She needed to feel like she was strong enough to handle this, rather than feeling the weakness that she was feeling.

"I trust you Arizona. I do, but I don't want you to hurt yourself." Callie reached a hand out and placed it gently on Arizona's shoulder.

Arizona sighed, falling back to the bed behind her. She knew Callie wasn't trying doing anything but looking out for her.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's okay to be strong but it's also okay to just relax and breathe, Arizona. You were in an accident, and I know you don't want to hear that, but it's all going to be okay. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Alright?" Callie gave her a gentle smile in which Arizona returned.

Arizona nodded mutely, turning her cheek to lay on the hand of Callie's that rested on her shoulders.

_When were things going to be okay?_


End file.
